In general, in an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, an agitating member is provided to a developer container that contains therein developer to be used for image formation. A latent image on a photosensitive member is developed by agitating the developer and supplying the developer to a photosensitive member.
The developer container is typically configured by a container body and a cover member closing the container body. When assembling the developer container, before attaching the cover member, a shaft (rotary shaft) of the agitating member is mounted while being bent to an agitating member support part, which is provided to a part of a sidewall of the container body at which a filling port is not formed, through an opening of the container body.
In the meantime, a configuration has been also known in which spoke-shaped ribs, which substantially equally divide an opening of the filling port for filling the developer, are provided and a bearing for supporting one end portion of the agitating member is arranged at a connection part between the ribs. The bearing is arranged so as to overlap the filling port when seen from a longitudinal direction of the developer container.